West Point Military Academy
West Point Military Academy has been training the best and brightest officers in the Liberty military for over 600 years. The commandant for West Point is currently Admiral Walter Evans, and his staff includes decorated veterans such as Captain Jason Findley and Captain Marcus Walker. Infocard *CLASS: Military *GRAVITY: CLASSIFIED *DOCKING: CLASSIFIED *AMENITIES: CLASSIFIED *POPULATION: CLASSIFIED Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *Food Rations - $46 *H-Fuel - $390 *Light Arms - $168 *Pharmaceuticals - $144 *Oxygen - $7 *Water - $21 Guns For Sale *Justice Mk I *Justice Mk II *Justice Mk III *Lavablade Mk I *Lavablade Mk II *Lavablade Mk III Turrets For Sale *Lavablade Turret Mk I *Lavablade Turret Mk II Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile - Class 1 *Javelin Missile - Class 1 *Stalker Missile - Class 1 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Sentry Fr. Shield *Sentry H.F. Shield *Sentry L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale None. Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Seeker Mine News HAZING BANNED AT WEST POINT: WEST POINT -- The West Point command staff banned hazing today after the controversy stirred up last year involving fhe death of one of its newest recruits, Christine Belton. The youth died of alcohol poisoning during "hell week" at the academy's most popular fraternity. "Christine shouldn't have been drinking like that, since she was a small woman," said cadet Josh Dawkins, a member of the fraternity, who was the first to report the incident to the staff at West Point. RHEINLAND CRITICAL OF LIBERTY NAVY: HOUSTON -- According to New Berlin, the crew aboard the Battleship Mississippi is not doing an adequate job of protecting Rheinland ships passing through Texas. This statement was made after Republican Shipping lodged a complaint with the Rheinland government concerning the number of convoys that have fallen victim to Xenos, Rogues, and Outcasts in the system. Liberty asserts that its own ships are offered even less protection in the Hamburg system. Rumors Bounty Hunters Guild "I’ve killed Red Hessians in Rheinland; Rogues, Lane Hackers, and Outcasts in Liberty; Mollys in Bretonia; Hogosha and Blood Dragons in Kusari; I’ve even bagged a few Corsairs. But I’ve never brought any of ’em in. Bounty Hunters aren’t paid to capture criminals; we’re paid to kill them." "The navy doesn’t get it; you can’t just patrol for the criminals. Sure, that helps, but if you want to solve the problem you have to seek them out — hunt them at their lair. And once you’re there, you kill them all, every single one. That’s how you solve the problem." "If I were one of these stuck-up navy captains, I’d just roll the Missouri right into the middle of the Badlands and start cleaning house. They say it’s impossible logistically, but that’s a politician’s word. Just go in there and kill them — it’s that simple." "There’s no way I’d ever wear a uniform or salute some stuck-up jerk every time he walked by just because he has a few more pieces of metal on his chest. Bounty Hunters have to work harder because we don’t have a fleet behind us. But if you need someone dealt with, we do the job." "The Junkers are a crafty bunch of scumbags; they know the dirt on everybody — and they’re willing to talk if the price is right. It’s not my money that pays ’em off. That’s part of my bill for offing my mark. Give me a little bribe, some gas money, and a reward for completion of assignment, and I’ll smoke anyone you want." "Fighting an Outcast is like fighting a Corsair: they’re both armed to the teeth, mean as hell, and can pilot a ship as well as anyone you’re gonna find. That’s why it’s best to take them on with two-to-one or better odds. And if the guy you’re flying with gets popped, that means more money for you." Liberty Navy "The weapon platforms that surround this base make it almost impossible for an attacker to survive a direct assault on our station. As of yet, none who’ve tried have lasted five minutes." "We run patrols along the edges of the Badlands and the Trade Lanes leading to California. We intercept Rogues trying to make the run between the Detroit Debris Fields and the Badlands." "I've been waiting to get into West Point my whole life, but now I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. Last week my dorm mate and best friend died on one of our patrols sweeping the outer edges of the Badlands. Outcasts weren't supposed to come through that area, just Rogues." "The recruits here are good boys from the top families in Liberty. One day they will lead Liberty’s military and keep our space safe from enemies." "This academy is near the California Jump Gate. California is a favorite hangout for the Lane Hackers. Lane Hackers were former Ageira employees who turned to crime. They're smarter than most of the criminals you'll go up against." "The tactics that the cadets here are instructed in cover all manner of scenarios, from defending our space from foreign invasion to small-operations tactics. The best of our graduates go on to captain dreadnoughts and other capital ships. If they have good, fast-twitch reflexes and lightning-quick decision-making abilities, they might end up piloting a Liberty Heavy Fighter as leader of an attack wing." "The Kusari-Rheinland embargo was an incident that reminded Liberty that her forces must remain ever-vigilant. We believed our military might to be unstoppable, but we were wrong. Once the H-Fuel stopped flowing into Liberty we could no longer power our attack crafts and had to acquiesce to the demands of the foreign powers." "We teach these cadets the importance of estimation. An officer must never overestimate his own capabilities, or the capability of his men or his ship. Overestimating our forces was the darkest lesson that the Liberty Navy ever had to learn." "Outcasts killed some of our boys last week. Our intelligence showed that our training wing's operating area was supposedly unpopulated by Outcasts. Well, Intel was wrong and we lost two cadets. The instructor was able to bag a couple of Outcast ships before they escaped back into the Badlands." "I was the marine commander aboard the Missouri for many years. Now they have me teaching these little runts about ship-boarding operations and planetary-invasion scenarios. I miss being back aboard the "Iron Miz". I suppose it's my duty to train whelps now." "It is a bad influence to have this Bounty Hunter scum amongst all of our cadets. The young lads are still easily influenced, and Bounty Hunters have no code, no honor, and no loyalty. It’s not good for the newest of ours to be exposed to this." "This academy also serves as a supply point for the remote stations within the Badlands. We also carry supplies for the ships entering the system through California that might be running low on Water, Oxygen, or Food." "The navy sends a patrol wing into the Detroit Debris Fields. There is a lot of illegal traffic moving through there. Criminals use the debris to hide in as they jump from debris field to debris field through Liberty space." "Right before graduation the cadets here are sent into the Badlands to kill some criminals. It's the last part of their training, and they go without an instructor. By that point they should be able to handle themselves reasonably well, even if they are still pretty green." "The navy has secret research stations in the Badlands. I think they are there to study anomalies that occur within the area. Of course it could also be a cover for covert operations there." "Liberty Navy Patrol 27 flew into Badlands two weeks ago on their regular route, and then disappeared without a trace. An extensive search by authorities has not turned up anything so far. The patrol comprised three elite fighters." Universal Shipping "Universal ships Water and Oxygen from Manhattan; Synth Foods brings Food in from Los Angeles. It’s a good thing that I run supplies to the academy. I was in trouble on my way here a few weeks ago until a training squadron came in from nowhere and wiped the Rogues on my tail." "We ship Water, Food, and Oxygen to Norfolk from this base. It can be treacherous to make this run, because a lot of dangerous criminals like to attack this Trade Lane. It lies right outside the edge of the Badlands, so there are plenty of places we can be ambushed." "To keep West Point running, this station requires Side Arms, which we ship in from Detroit. We also get Pharmaceuticals from Ft. Bush, and H-Fuel from Norfolk. All of these Commodities are required to train tomorrow’s officers of the Liberty naval fleet." Category:Bases Category:Liberty Factions Category:House Militaries